If I Get Drunk
by momijibaekchan
Summary: Kaleng chilsung, aransemen, eskrim stroberi, dan gang di samping tempat les musiknya. Sederhana, Chanyeol hanya ingin menjaga teman baiknya. "satu eskrim untuk menahan satu botol soju, deal?" ChanBaek YAOI [a republish?]


.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _an Ugly ChanBaek Fic_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Pernahkah kalian melihat orang mabuk? Apakah mereka juga menggemaskan? Apakah kau akan memeluk mereka seperti Chanyeol memeluknya? Bahkan sampai_ _matahari terbit?_

.

.

.

Chanyeol membungkuk saat Mr. Jung menutup partitur musiknya, kemudian

memasukkan gitar kesayangannya pada case hitam. Chanyeol menghela napas saat melirik ke arah telpon genggamnya, Pukul 10 malam.

Chanyeol bergegas bangun dari tempat duduknya kemudian mengambil selembar kertas di atas meja, Berjalan keluar dari tempat les gitarnya. Chanyeol membuka bungkus lollipop jeruknya kemudian menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Chanyeol pulang lebih malam dari sebelumnya, ini karena pelatihnya kembali membahas beberapa projek untuknya.

Chanyeol terus berjalan sambil membaca lembar kertas di tangannya, tanpa peduli ia mungkin akan tersandung kakinya sendiri.

 _Seoul music festival_

Chanyeol menyesap permennya lagi. Mengernyit saat mendapatkan sedikit rasa asamnya. Chanyeol membaca tiap deret persyaratan di dalam lembar itu. Pelatihnya kembali menawarkannya untuk mengikuti lomba tahunan antar musisi di Seoul. Chanyeol sudah dua kali mengikuti festival ini sejak tahun pertamanya di sekolah menengah atas. Dua kali pula anak itu menang juara utama berturut-turut.

Dia adalah si jenius musik.

Chanyeol sedang asyik membaca brosur sambil menyesap lollipop oranyenya sebelum langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar erangan dari arah samping gedung les musiknya.

Chanyeol mengernyit, tangan kirinya melipat lembar kertas di tangan. Tangan kanannya digunakan untuk menarik keluar stik lollipop dari mulutnya. Langkahnya membawa kakinya kearah asal suara itu.

Dahinya mengernyit ketika suara erangan itu berubah menjadi nyanyian sumbang.

 ** _I still can't forget_**

 ** _I'm sweetly spinning around_**

 ** _I didn't know it was a dream, star I'm wandering_ …**

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol berjalan mendekat hingga cahaya remang dari lampu jalan utama itu masuk dan mebuat bayangan segitiga di jalanan.

Di sana, wajahnya yang memerah tertimpa cahaya remang lampu jalan, surai kelamnya kontras dengan kulit putih yang sedikit bersemu, seragamnya terlihat lusuh.

Sedang apa anak itu di tempat gelap? Chanyeol mengerjap, berjalan lebih dekat kemudian berjongkok di samping anak laki-laki itu.

 ** _Maybe I'm just dizzy_**

 ** _You're asleep, don't say anything_**

 ** _I'm already in our maze_ …**

Sumbangnya terdengar lebih keras diiringi dengan kekehan kecil di setiap liriknya. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya keatas saat mendengar suara anak itu pecah, Chanyeol membawa pandangannya ke samping yang lebih mungil. Kaleng berlabel _Chilsung_ dengan cetakan berwarna hijau tergeletak berantakan di samping anak laki-laki itu.

Tunggu,

Dia memakai seragam.

Apa yang dilakukan seorang pelajar pada hampir tengah malam dengan kaleng _Chilsung_? Mabuk itu masih _illegal_ untuk pelajar. Setidaknya itu yang Chanyeol tahu dari gurunya di sekolah.

"Pergi dari hidupku kau sialan…"

Anak itu meracau saat Chanyeol mencoba untuk merapihkan kaleng _Chilsung_ di sekitar anak itu. Chanyeol memasukkan kaleng-kaleng kosong ke dalam kantung plastik yang juga tergeletak di atas aspal.

"Jangan ganggu ibu, kau penjahat."

Chanyeol mengernyit untuk kesekian kalinya saat mencium bau alkohol bercampur wangi berry kekanakan dari anak laki-laki asing yang sedang mabuk di depannya.

"Strawberry itu manis, kau bodoh. Pisang juga manis, tapi mereka makanan kera. Kau itu kera, jadi kau makan strawberry."

Anak itu kembali meracau sambil mengusap-usap matanya kasar. Entah insting darimana Chanyeol menyigkirkan tangan anak itu kemudian mengusap pinggiran kelopak matanya lembut. Anak itu mendongak melihat bingung kearah Chanyeol, metapnya sayu. Chanyeol mengerjap saat anak itu mendekati wajahnya dengan sorot penuh penasaran.

"kau kera!" anak itu berseru lantang, memeluk leher Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat chanyeol jatuh terduduk meniban case gitarnya.

Chanyeol mengerang.

Anak itu mengendus leher Chanyeol kemudian merengek, "Taehyung, temani hyung tidur malam ini ya…"

Chanyeol mengernyit saat jantungnya berdebar dengan gila.

Apa-apaan?

"hey…" Chanyeol menepuk pelan surai kelam di lehernya.

Anak itu merengek. Kemudian dengkuran halus keluar seiring dengan helaan nafas teratur anak itu. _Berry_ dengan _Chilsung_ menyeruak menjadi satu ke dalam indera penciumannya, wanginya menyengat tapi Chanyeol menyukainya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kemudian merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil telpon genggam kemudian memasukkannya kembali saat selesai mengirimi ibunya pesan bahwa ia akan menginap di rumah Sehun.

Chanyeol menepuk pelan punggung anak itu saat merasakan pelukan di lehernya mengerat, menatap kearah bias remang di aspal tempat mereka duduk dan saling berpelukan.

Punggungnya pegal, tapi chanyeol merasa nyaman.

 ** _I can't hold it in_**

 ** _Have a feel so sweet_**

 ** _Like our first glass of wine It was bitter and painful But I put you In my eyes_**

 ** _And I'll let you go as you flow out_ …**

Chanyeol mendengarnya, anak itu kembali bergumam dengan melodi yang familiar dengan senandung sumbangnya tadi, tapi kali ini lebih lembut dan entah

kenapa menenangkan hingga membuat Chanyeol memejamakan mata dengan kesadarannya yang mulai habis termakan kantuk.

Ini aneh, ya Chanyeol juga tahu. Orang bodoh mana yang mabuk tengah malam dengan memaki seragam sekolah, anak bayi juga tahu jika mabuk itu illegal bagi para pelajar.

Tapi lebih bodoh lagi adalah orang yang yang meladeni racauan anak itu dan memeluk anak itu sepanjang malam. Di atas aspal dingin yang anehnya terasa hangat, di ujung gang gelap dengan cahaya remang. Tapi Chanayeol tertidur lelap walaupun berulang kali meringis pegal saat anak itu bergerak-gerak di pelukannya.

Chanyeol megetahuinya, Namanya Byun Baekhyun.

Setelah mendekap Baekhyun semalaman, mereka menjadi teman dekat. Dimulai dengan Baekhyun yang memukul wajahnya ketika bahkan Chanyeol belum sadar sepenuhnya, Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol memperkosanya.

Chanyeol mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah kemudian menjelaskan semua kejadian semalam. Kemudian Baekhyun mengerang, meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol dan bahkan memberikan Chanyeol satu kaleng Chilsung yang ditolak mentah-mentah dengan kalimat,

"seorang pelajar tidak seharusnya meminum alkohol, kau tahu itu kan?" chanyeol tidak menggunakan banmal karena Chanyeol tahu anak itu pasti lebih muda darinya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang kekanakan. Baekhyun melihatnya dengan tersinggung, chanyeol menyadarinya kemudian buru-buru melanjuti kalimatnya,

"maksudku, kau harunya tidak mabuk pada tengah malam. Sendirian di tempat gelap."

"jadi jika mabuk beramai-ramai tidak masalah?" Baekhyun mengerjap.

"hey! Bukan itu maksudku bodoh-" Chanyeol memukul mulutnya sendiri, "astaga, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud berkata bahwa kau bodoh tapi itu akan sangat berbahaya jika kau sendirian pada malam hari dalam keadaan tidak sadar sepenuhnya, dan tentu saja kau akan mendapat masalah. Oh dan juga bagaimana jika kau ditangkap polisi karena belum cukup umur minum alkohol?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, bulu matanya bergerak dengan gerakan menggemaskan yang membuat Chanyeol berdebar lagi seperti tadi malam.

"kau cerewet sekali untuk seorang yang baru kukenal," Baekhyun tersenyum manis,

"aku Byun Baekhyun, dan kau?"

Mereka menjadi sangat akrab sejak saat itu. Mereka memang tidak satu sekolah, tapi Baekhyun akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol setiap anak itu pulang dari les musiknya atau Chanyeol akan selalu menjemput Baekhyun pulang sekolah jika dia tidak memiliki jadwal latihan, dan kemudian Baekhyun akan menginap di rumah Chanyeol tiap akhir pekan.

Jika bertemu mereka akan bermain ke _PC bang_ untuk bermain game online dan jika waktu yang mereka miliki banyak mereka akan berjalan-jalan ke sungai han untuk melihat para musisi jalanan di sana, Baekhyun menyukainya. Baekhyun bilang, para musisi itu masih terlihat sangat tulus dan tidak terlihat palsu-Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan wajah seriusnya yang membuat Chanyeol mencubit hidung anak itu gemas.

Chanyeol mengetahui Baekhyun juga memiliki ketertarikannya pada musik saat mendengar perkataan kritis Baekhyun tentang penampilan musisi jalanan yang mereka tonton.

Favorit Baekhyun adalah duduk di bawah pohon dekat sungai sambil menyaksikan penampilan para musisi itu. _Oh,_ tentu saja sambil makan eskrim. Baekhyun stroberi dan pisang untuk Chanyeol.

Setelahnya, mereka akan mencoba menulis lagu mereka sendiri. Tentu saja Chanyeol yang menulisnya, Baekhyun hanya kebanyakan protes tapi anak itu juga membantu sedikit untuk membuat lirik.

Mereka menulis lagu tentang rasa eskrim.

Musim semi.

Air mancur kelap kelip di sungai han.

Burung yang bulunya merah di atas dahan.

Dan cup ramyun yang isinya sudah mendingin.

Kebanyakan tema yang mereka buat adalah ide Baekhyun omong-omong. Ini

adalah fakta yang baru Chanyeol ketahui, Baekhyun benar-benar pandai bernyanyi. Chanyeol bahkan tidak yakin jika nyanyian sumbang Baekhyun waktu itu benar-benar berasal dari mulut mungilnya.

Mereka menjadi seperti perangko dan surat sekarang-Chanyeol bilang Baekhyun adalah perangko nya karena anak itu mungil.

"aku penasaran, jika kau tahu jika meminum alkohol bukan hal baik untuk anak di bawah umur, Kenapa kau membeli Chilsung pada malam itu?"

Chanyeol-dengan case gitar di punggungnya- dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan dengan eskrim di masing-masing tangan. Besok adalah hari minggu dan Baekhyun akan menginap di rumah Chanyeol karena ya ini sudah seperti kebiasaan bagi yang lebih mungil.

Baekhyun bilang jika kedua orangtuanya tidak ada di rumah dan dia takut sendirian. Sebenarnya alasan seperti ini sudah sering dia dengar setiap akhir pekan. Tapi untuk alasan yang Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu juga, dia percaya-percaya saja jika Baekhyun memang benar-benar takut sendirian. Lagipula ibunya sangat menyukai Baekhyun, karena siapa sangka jika Baekhyun sangat pandai bermain kartu. Ibunya bilang Chanyeol harus menikah dengan anak yang pintar bermain kartu untuk menemani ibunya bermain, Chanyeol selalu mengerang saat ibunya selalu berkata demikian sehabis Baekhyun menginap di rumah mereka.

Yang benar saja.

"aku tidak membelinya, dapat dari seorang teman. Aku sangat tertekan pada saat itu. Nilaiku turun dan kepalaku rasanya ingin botak karena mengerjakan tugas untuk nilai tambahan." Baekhyun berkata sambil menjilat eskrim strawberry di tangannya.

Chanyeol berdecak, "aku tidak menyukainya. Kau tahu, aku tidak ingin berteman dengan anak nakal."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "seperti chanyeol bisa saja mendiamiku untuk sehari."

Benar juga, waktu itu adalah hari ulangtahun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melupakannya. Anak itu justru bermain di _PC bang_ bersama Jongdae, Chanyeol marah besar kemudian berteriak tidak akan berteman lagi dengan Baekhyun tapi anak itu juga yang menjemput Baekhyun saat pulang sekolah besoknya dengan dua eskrim stroberi di masing-masing tangan.

"kau tahu aku serius, Baekhyun." Chanyeol berkata tajam, entahlah. Chanyeol hanya tidak menyukainya jika melihat Baekhyun melakukan hal yang akan mencelakai dirinya sendiri. Terlebih anak itu tidak rela jika membayangkan oranglain melihat betapa menggemaskan Baekhyun saat mabuk.

"Iya, Chanyeol sayang," Baekhyun memeluk lengan Chanyeol dengan jahil, mengusakkan mulutnya yang belepotan eskrim di _hoodie_ yang lebih tinggi, meninggalkan noda merah jambu di atas kain putih itu. Chanyeol tidak peduli ngomong-omong, "lagipula, sekarang ada Chanyeol yang akan membelikanku eskrim. Aku tidak butuh Chilsung lagi."

Chanyeol berdecak, "kau berjanji."

"ayay Captain!" Baekhyun berjalan mendahului Chanyeol untuk menghampiri seorang pedagang eskrim yang baru ditemuinya lagi. "Chanyeol aku ingin lagi," katanya bergumam di depan sana.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, bukan karena keberatan akan membelikan Baekhyun eskrim untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi karena jawaban Baekhyun yang tidak membuatnya puas. Chanyeol tahu racauan Baekhyun ketika mabuk pada malam itu tidak menunjukkan kefrustasian tentang nilai sekolahnya.

.

Perlombaan itu akan dimulai dua hari lagi, Baekhyun berteriak heboh saat mengetahui Chanyeol akan mengikuti perlombaan yang bahkan dirinya sangat

ingin menjadi pesertanya. Baekhyun bilang dia sangat ingin mengikuti les di tempat itu, maka dari itu Baekhyun suka mengunjungi tempat les Chanyeol hanya untuk sekedar mengambil brosur pendaftaran-siapa tahu ada diskon biaya pendaftaran yang pas dengan uang sakunya.

Chanyeol benar-benar mempersiapkan dirinya dengan keras dan Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi pelatih gadungan untuk Chanyeol.

 _"ritme mu seperti benang kusut."_

 _"ugh, aku tidak menyukainya."_

 _"jelek, ulangi Chanyeol."_

 _"penghayatan Chanyeol. Kau bermain hanya jemarimu saja yang bergerak."_

 _"kau tahu, squidward bahkan memainkan klarinetnya lebih baik dari kau."_

Baekhyun akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan.

"kau tahu, Baekhyun. kau harus datang untuk menontonku saat festival nanti." Chanyeol memetik gitarnya sesuai dengan lembar partitur yang tergeletak di atas rumput.

Baekhyun berguling-guling di atas rumput tanpa takut bajunya akan kotor, "aku sedang turnamen perang melawan para minion pada saat itu."

"Baekhyun…" jika Chanyeol menyebut namanya dengan nada seperti itu, itu artinya kau tidak boleh main-main lagi Baekhyun.

"iya iya, Chanyeol sayang." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian bangun untuk duduk di samping Chanyeol,

"mainkan, Chanyeol."

"apa?"

"aransemenmu untuk _jika aku mabuk_ buatanku." Baekhyun semakin mendekat kearah Chanyeol, hidung mereka hampir saja bersentuhan. Chanyeol beringsut menjauh untuk menghindari jantungnya jatuh ke dasar perut.

 _Jika aku mabuk_ adalah lagu ciptaan Baekhyun-Chanyeol mengetahuinya saat bertanya lagu apa yang Baekhyun nyanyikan saat anak itu mabuk.

Baekhyun memiliki cita-cita menjadi produser musik, jadi bertemu Chanyeol seperti keberuntungan bagi anak itu. Baekhyun kan bisa belajar banyak dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol les di tempat impian Baekhyun kalian ingat?

"kau harus mengganti judulnya, itu konyol."

"tidak, itu keren." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sinis kemudian mulai bernyanyi keras keras,

" _I still can't forget_ … _I'm sweetly spinning around_ … _I didn't know it was a dream, star I'm wandering_ …

Chanyeol berdecak, "aku akan menyelesaikannya saat festival. Makanya kau harus datang."

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya. Melihat Chanyeol curiga, "kau berjanji, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol kembali memainkan partiturnya, "iya, Baekhyun sayang."

Baekhyun mengerjap, tiba-tiba saja pipinya memerah sampai telinga.

"chanyeol, kupu-kupu tidak bisa masuk ke dalam perut, iyakan?"

Chanyeol menoleh, "huh?"

.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berkali-kali, keringat dingin merembes di dahinya. Berulang kali anak itu mengecek telpon genggamnya berharap Byun Baekhyun membalas pesan yang dikiriminya semalaman.

Padahal jika ada Baekhyun anak itu pasti akan mengenggam jemari Chanyeol sambil membuat lelucon agar Chanyeol tertawa hingga melupakan kegugupannya.

Lebih dari itu, Chanyeol ingin menunjukan Baekhyun aransemen _jika aku mabuk_. Ya Chanyeol akan membawakannya, lagu buatan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun pasti datang Chanyeol." Ibunya berjalan masuk kedalam ruang tunggu dengan membawa kantung plastik yang di dalamnya terdapat bungkusan dengan kertas warna-warni.

Hadiah dari fans Chanyeol, ngomong-ngomong. Chanyeol seperti idola sekarang, setelah memenangkan perlombaan festival musik tahunan Seoul untuk kedua kalinya sejak dua tahun lalu, Chanyeol sekarang memiliki banyak penggemar bahkan sebelum anak itu debut sebagai musisi.

"dia tidak membalas katalk ku dari semalam, bu." Chanyeol berucap sambil mengetikkan sesuatu di layar smartphonenya.

"Baekhyun pasti datang, Chanyeol." Ibunya mendekat, mengusap bahu anaknya kemudian merapikan jas yang Chanyeol kenakan, "kau harus bersiap, 15 menit lagi giliranmu."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lagi lalu berdiri untuk bersiap tampil.

.

Baekhyun meringis saat kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, mengernyit saat mencium bau antiseptik menyengat hidungnya. Pasti lagi-lagi di rumah sakit, Baekhyun mengerang dalam hati.

"kau bangun? Oh tuhan, Baekhyun aku pikir aku akan kehilanganmu." Baekhyun menoleh dan tersadar jika ibunya sedang duduk di samping bangsal tempatnya berbaring.

Anak itu tersenyum kecut saat melihat memar di wajah ibunya.

"kau lapar? Taehyung sedang keluar membeli makanan. Kau benci makanan rumah sakit iyakan?" ibunya mengusap lengannya lembut kemudian menyalakan televisi di ruangan itu.

"One Night Two Days, Baek?" ibunya tersenyum, mengganti _channel_ ke program kesukaan Baekhyun.

"kau pasti haus sekali, aku akan mengambil air untukmu," sebelum ibunya pergi Baekhyun menahan tangan ibunya, mencengkram pergelangan itu erat,

"ada apa dengan lebam di wajah ibu, itu terlihat jelek." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "bisakah tolong panggilkan suster untuk obati itu?"

Ibunya membeku, kemudian tersenyum menyembunyikan tangisannya yang akan pecah. Baekhyun akan mengamuk jika melihatnya menangis.

"aku dengar bintang tamunya adalah Taeyeon." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi, "ayo tonton bersama setelah suster menghapus memar jeleknya, bu."

Ibunya memeluk kepala anak itu sayang kemudian mengangguk sambil mengusak kepalanya.

Baekhyun mengerang sakit pada punggungnya saat ibunya sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamar rawatnya. Anak itu mengigit bibirnya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di punggungnya. Wajahnya lebam, juga sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi punggungnya paling parah, tidak yakin apa kata dokter tapi Baekhyun simpulkan mungkin punggungnya patah.

Baekhyun mnghela nafas saat rasa sakitnya mereda. Anak itu menunduk,tanpa sadar matanya memanas. Baekhyun mengingatnya, kejadian semalam.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat saat Baekhyun pulang ke rumah dan melihat ibunya kembali bertengkar, Baekhyun berteriak saat melihat ibunya dipukuli dengan Taehyung yang mencoba menghadang serangan ayahnya di tubuh ibunya.

Dia bahkan tak sudi memanggil pemabuk itu ayahnya.

Baekhyun menerjangnya, terjadi baku hantam sengit sampai Baekhyun

tersungkur dengan sepatu boots keparat itu menginjak keras punggungnya, yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah suara sirine mobil polisi yang berdenging di luar rumah mereka, Taehyung yang terduduk dengan telpon genggam tergeletak di sampingnya dan ibunya yang berlari kearah Baekhyun kemudian semuanya gelap.

Baekhyun pening jika mengingatnya kembali. Pandangannya ia bawa menyapu ke sekitar ruangan sebelum seseorang membuka pintu kamar rawatnya.

Taehyung berdiri di samping bangsalnya setelah menaruh karton makanan diatas nakas. Menatap datar kearahnya, "kau sudah bosan hidup, iyakan hyung?"

Taehyung menatap tajam kakaknya laki-lakinya.

"bisakah kau tidak memulainya?" nada bicaranya datar.

"kau tahu si keparat itu akan menyakitimu Hyung, kau tidak akan pernah bisa melawan-"

"karena itu! Bisakah kau lebih becus menjaga ibu?!" Baekhyun berteriak kalap, menatap adiknya dengan nyalang.

Taehyung menggertakkan giginya, "aku mencobanya hyung! Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah hanya kau yang paling berusaha keras di sini!"

"aku juga ingin membantu, tapi ini berat bagiku. Karena hanya kau, hanya kau yang ibu percaya!" Taehyung mengusap airmatanya kasar, lalu terkekeh dengan pilu "harusnya punggungku saja yang patah agar ibu tidak sedih."

Baekhyun menatap adiknya tidak percaya,

"kau bodoh." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"kau tahu, Kenapa ibu selalu mengandalkanku?" Baekhyun melihat lurus kearah jendela di dalam ruangan itu, "karena ibu ingin aku menjaga kau darinya. Karena ibu khawatir bocah kecilnya menangis,Taehyung, bukankah seharusnya kakak yang menjaga adiknya?"

"dengan melihat tubuhmu hancur? Aku tahu kau benci rasa sakit hyung. Jangan berusaha menjadi kuat sialan!" tangisnya pecah, Taehyung melompat ke bangsal tempat kakaknya berbaring kemudian memeluk lengan Baekhyun erat. Menangis dengan keras di sana.

Baekhyun meringis, Kemudian tersenyum sambil memeluk adiknya, "kau mengumpat padaku, kau tahu itu dilarang kan?"

"aku akan terus mengumpat padamu sampai kau sembuh Hyung. maka dari itu, cepat sembuh agar kau bisa mencubit perutku lagi."

Chanyeol terduduk di atas ranjangnya, menunduk dalam sambil memegang piagam di tangannya.

Baekhyun tidak membalas pesannya, itu membuatnya marah.

Baekhyun tidak datang untuk melihatnya, itu membuatnya marah.

Chanyeol terkekeh saat mengingat betapa bodohnya dia menunggu anak itu kemarin. Lebih dari itu terbesit rasa khawatir di benaknya, Baekhyun seharusnya tidak apa-apa. Anak itu pasti main di _PC bang_ lagi bersama Jongdae. Seharusnya seperti itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian berbaring untuk melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang sejak Baekhyun inapi menjadi ramai dengan bintang-bintang plastik.

Baekhyun merasa bersalah, Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia tidak menghadiri penampilan Chanyeol padahal sebelumnya anak itu sudah berjanji. Baekhyun bahkan sudah menyiapkan banner yang dia pesan kepada paman Jang untuk mendukung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melakukannya dengan baik, iyakan?

Rencananya anak itu akan mengunjungi Chanyeol untuk memberikannya hadiah sebagai permintaan maaf besok. Lagipula anak itu sudah boleh pulang ke rumah. Ibunya memutuskan untuk merawatnya di rumah saja, ibunya tidak memiliki cukup biaya untuk membayar perawatannya lebih lama lagi.

Ibunya juga harus mengurus si keparat-Baekhyun akan mencubit perut Taehyung jika anak itu berkata seperti ini. Ibunya akan mengurus perceraian dan menjadi korban sekaligus saksi pada persidangan dengan kasus kekerasan anak yang si keparat-ibuya tidak sudi memanggilnya suami- itu lakukan.

"bisakah kau membawa telpon genggamku di rumah?"

"kenapa? Hyung rindu pacar baru hyung ya?" Taehyung mengambil sesuap lagi untuk dimasukkan kedalam mulut kakaknya.

"mau mati ya?"

"ibu akan mengambilnya. Sekalian membawa pakaianmu."

Taehyung mengusap saus hitam mie jajjang di pinggir mulut Baekhyun, "hyung tahu, jajangmyeon di rumah sakit adalah sama dengan cari mati."

"kau berisik."

Baekhyun mengenyit saat melihat adiknya ikut memakan mie jajjang miliknya,

"pencuri!" kemudian anak itu memekik.

.

Baekhyun menekan bel rumah Chanyeol berulang-ulang sambil mengusap tangannya berkali-kali, buket bunga di tangannya terlihat serasi dengan mantel

biru langitnya. Baekhyun sebenarnya mati-matian menahan sakit di punggungnya.

Baekhyun melihatnya, semua pesan yang Chanyeol kirim lewat _katalkbang_ mereka, Baekhyun juga sudah membalas pesan Chanyeol tapi anak itu tidak membaca pesannya sama sekali apalagi membalasnya. Chanyeol tidak mungkin marah dengannya kan?

Pagar itu terbuka, menampilkan Chanyeol dengan sweat pants dan kaos polosnya. Anak itu pasti baru bangun tidur, apa anak itu tidak sekolah?

"Kau masih ingat juga denganku ya, Byun Baekhyun?"

"kau membolos!" Baekhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat datar anak itu, Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian menyodorkan buket bunga di depannya, "selamat, dan maaf."

"kau tahu itu tidak akan membantu."

"maafkan aku Chanyeol!" Baekhyun tanpa sadar merengek.

Chanyeol menghela nafas melihatnya, ada sebersit perasaan lega di hatinya saat melihat Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja setelah anak itu membuat Chanyeol uring-uringan selama seminggu. Chanyeol menarik anak itu ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat. Tapi Baekhyun meringis sakit saat punggugnya tidak sengaja tertekan lengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol refleks melepas pelukannya kemudian melihat penuh tanda Tanya kearah Baekhyun.

"terjatuh dari tangga."

"aku tidak bertanya." Chanyeol menatap tajam mata anak itu. Kemudian menarik anak itu untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya, Baekhyun meringis kesakitan saat Chanyeol mendudukkannya kasar ke atas ranjang.

Dengan kasar Chanyeol melucuti mantel dan kaus yang Baekhyun kenakan. Chanyeol tercengang saat melihat perban yang melilit tubuh anak itu, bahkan banyak sekali memar di tubuhnya.

"bisa kau jelaskan?" Chanyeol memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam kemudian menunduk.

"Byun Baekhyun…"

"aku bertanya padamu demi tuhan! Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol berteriak di depan anak itu, mengguncang bahunya kasar.

Baekhyun meringis, kemudian dengan kekanakan tangisnya pecah, "hiks, sakit.. Chanyeol berhentiiii." Racaunya pilu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar dengan frustasi menjambak surainya sendiri.

"katakan, Baekhyun. siapa yang melakukannya?" chanyeol mengenggam tangan Baekhyun erat.

Baekhyun masih terisak sambil masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"katakan, Baekhyun. berhenti menangis." Chanyeol mencium lembut tangannya, "kumohon."

Tangisnya mereda, Baekhyun melihat kearah tautan tangan mereka dengan wajah memerah dan jejak airmata yang belum mengering. Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Baekhyun.

Hatinya hancur saat melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat rapuh.

"aku ingis eskrim." Baekhyun merengek pelan dengan suara yang bergetar.

.

"kau harusnya cerita lebih awal," Chanyeol berkata dingin. Menatap datar kearah jalanan di luar kedai tempat mereka duduk.

Baekhyun menjilati eskrim di tangannya, "aku hanya takut jika Chanyeol sayang akan khawatir."

"kau tahu aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda."

"ugh, maaf." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "chanyeol ingin eskrimku? Jangan marah lagi."

"kau berjanji tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi?" Chanyeol menatap serius anak laki-laki di depannya.

"Chanyeol bisa mengambil eskrim yang satu lagi, tapi aku sedang tidak bawa uang lebih untuk-"

"Baekhyun…"

Jika Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nada seperti itu, itu artinya kau tidak boleh main-main lagi Baekhyun.

"ugh, iya. Aku berjanji." Baekhyun kembali menjilati eskrimya.

"aku akan membunuh siapapun yang menyakitimu."

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya kemudian terkekeh melihat Chanyeol di

depannya, "chanyeol berkata seperti Chanyeol adalah kekasihku saja."

Baekhyun menjilati eskrim yang meleleh di sela jarinnya,

"itu jorok!" chanyeol teriak kemudian dengan cepat menyingkirkan eskrim di tangan anak itu, mengusapkan tisu di sela jemarinya.

"oh ya? Bukankah kau sudah menjadi kekasihku saat pada malam di mana kau mabuk. Kita tidur bersama, kau ingat?"

Baekhyun memerah di tempatnya, kemudian cemberut, "ku tinggal satu minggu Chanyeol kenapa menjadi mesum seperti ini?"

"tidak peduli, kau itu sudah jadi milikku. Orang lain tidak boleh menyentuh apalagi menyakitimu. Baekhyun sayang."

Baekhyun terpaku saat mendengarnya. Pipinya tiba-tiba seperti terbakar api,

"chanyeol tolong, kupu-kupunya menetas lagi di perutku."

.

Chanyeol menatap formulir beasiswa Julliard nya dengan bimbang.

Dia senang akhirnya dapat kesempatan melanjutkan pendidikan di tempat impiannya. Tapi di satu waktu ini semua tidak terasa benar.

Dia tersenyum. Tapi hatinya meraung menginginkannya untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Mereka duduk di bawah pohon rindang di dekat sungai han, Baekhyun sedang berbaring di rumput-Chanyeol memintanya untuk tidak berguling-gulling karena demi tuhan Chanyeol tidak ingin Baekhyun kesakitan lagi karena punggungnya.

"kau tahu, ibu sudah resmi berpisah dengannya. Hak asuhku dan Taehyung jatuh ke tangan ibu." Baekhyun tersenyum cerah sambil memandangi langit yang bintangnya bahkan tidak terlihat karena tertutupi pohon.

Chanyeol perotes karena duduk di bawah pohon saat malam hari itu berbahaya, tapi Baekhyun tidak mengindahkannya. Anak itu langsung berbaring dengan tas sekolahnya menjadi bantal.

"mulai sekarang, aku akan mengajak Chanyeol untuk mengunjungi rumahku dan bermain bersama Taehyung yang menyebalkan." Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar,

"ah! Dan chanyeol juga boleh menginap di rumahku. Chanyeol juga akan ke hangguk, iyakan? Aku juga akan mengambil jurusan musik. Lalu kita bisa pergi kuliah bersama-sama."

"aku sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk ujian masuk universitas nanti, Chanyeol juga kan?"

Baekhyun asik berceloteh tanpa sadar Chanyeol sudah meletakkan gitarnya di rumput, menatapnya sedih.

"maafkan aku."'

"huh?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung saat justru permintaan maaf yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, senyumnya kemudian melebar lagi,

"aku tidak marah kok jika Chanyeol tidak ingin menginap di rumahku-"

Chanyeol mengungkungnya tiba-tiba, menaruh sikunya di samping kepala Baekhyun, berusaha keras untuk tidak meniban anak itu.

"berjanjilah untuk baik-baik saja jika aku pergi." Baekhyun mengerjap bingung.

"apa maksud-"

Kalimatnya terpotong saat belah bibir itu menabrak bibir tipisnya. Melumat kemudian mengigit bibirnya kasar. Memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga hangat yang membuat Chanyeol akan menukar jiwanya hanya untuk satu kecupan dari Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat mata Chanyeol yang terpejam dengan penuh tanda tanya. Baekhyun kebingungan, tapi saat lidah Chanyeol bergerak menyapa satu-satu giginya mata Baekhyun ikut terpejam.

Penuh emosi.

Tapi ketakutan paling mendominasi.

Tautan itu terlepas saat Baekhyun memukul pelan dada Chanyeol. "berjanjilah, Baekhyun berjanjilah padaku."

Baekhyun mengerjap tidak mengerti, tapi saat airmata Chanyeol jatuh ke pipinya. Baekhyun terdiam dan kemudian pilu itu ikut menjalari hatinya.

.

Baekhyun menenggak lagi kaleng ke empat _Chilsung_ nya,

"Chanyeol bodoh…."

Chanyeol menyingkirkan kaleng di tangan anak itu. Tapi kemudian Baekhyun kembali mengambil kaleng yang baru.

Baekhyun tidak menangis seperti anak perempuan saat anak itu tahu Chanyeol tidak akan menginap di rumahnya dan bermain dengan Taehyung, anak itu juga tidak meratap saat Chanyeol tidak akan pergi ke Hangguk bersamanya.

Baekhyun tertawa keras kemudian berjalan pergi, Chanyeol mengikutinya dalam diam, Baekhyun masuk kedalam minimarket kemudian keluar dengan kantung plastik hitam di tangannya, sampai anak itu berhenti dan masuk ke dalam gang di samping tempat les musiknya.

Baekhyun mabuk lagi.

"seharusnya aku tahu, ugh! Chanyeol itu terlalu jauh! Kau kera bodoh!" Baekhyun terkekeh. Anak itu mengusap kasar matanya, dengan refleks Chanyeol menyingkirkan tangan anak itu kemudiaan mengusap lembut pinggiran kelopak mata Baekhyun.

"hangguk bahkan… ugh Tidak sebagus Julliard! Baekhyun bodoh! Apa yang kau harapkan!" Baekhyun meracau. Chanyeol menciumnya, wangi itu lagi. _Chilsung_ dengan _berry_.

Baekhyun bergeser menjauhi Chanyeol kemudian memeluk lututnya,

"aku bahkan belum bilang padanya jika kupu-kupu itu menetas akibat ulahnya!" baekhyun berteriak frustasi, kemudian mengerang,

"mengapa saat nenek jahat pergi ibu peri juga pergi…" Baekhyun bergumam di perpotongan lututnya.

Chanyeol beringsut mendekat kearah Baekhyun lalu dengan gerakan cepat membawa anak itu ke dalam dekapannya, mengusap punggng anak itu lembut. Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya di surai kelam Baekhyun, menghirup wangi itu dalam karena Chanyeol tahu dia akan sangat merindukannya.

 ** _I can't hold it in_**

 ** _Have a feel so sweet_**

 ** _Like our awkward first glass of wine It was bitter and painful_**

 ** _But I put you In my eyes_**

 ** _And I'll let you go as you flow out_**

Senandung itu terdengar, lebih indah dari sebelumnya tapi juga menyakitkan di telinga Chanyeol. Chanyeol bersumpah akan membunuh orang yang menyakiti Baekhyunnya tapi dia sendiri yang membuat Baekhyunnya tersakiti.

"Taehyung, temani hyung tidur malam ini ya…"

.

Baekhyun memasuki gedung agensi tempatnya bekerja sebagai _vocal trainer_. Hari ini dia akan melatih _trainee_ yang akan debut beberapa minggu lagi. Hari ini juga ada rapat untuk _track_ yang akan di masukkan ke dalam album debut artistnya.

Baekhyun membawa langkahnya memasuki ruangan tempat rapat berlangsung, Baekhyun mengernyit saat mendengar demo yang diputar di dalam ruangan itu.

Melodi yang tidak asing.

Petikan gitar yang familiar.

" _If I get drunk_. Terdengar kekanakan tapi manis. Sebenarnya ini menceritakan tentang kefrustasian seseorang ketika mabuk."

Suara itu, Baekhyun mengenalnya. Baekhyun merindukannya.

"Dengan petikan gitar sebagai instrument utamanya, cocok sekali dengan vokal Soora."

Baekhyun melihatnya, Chanyeol tumbuh menjadi pria tampan yang akan membuat siapapun jatuh cinta. Baekhyun mengerang pelan saat keinginan untuk menerjang Chanyeol sangat kuat. Tapi Chanyeol yang meniggalkannya, Baekhyun tidak akan semudah itu.

"maaf saya terlambat." Baekhyun membungkuk hormat kemudian duduk di kursinya. Bersikap tidak tahu apapun padahal hatinya menjerit rindu.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat melihat Baekhyun yang hanya menunduk di tempatnya. Surainya abu-abu sekarang. Dan pernahkah Chanyeol bilang jika anak itu semakin cantik dan menawan?

"untuk kita semua, bersulang!"

"bersulang!"

Ini adalah acara makan malam-acara minum sebenarnya- yang diadakan oleh para staff untuk merayakan kesuksesan debut Soora dan Chanyeol harus bersyukur karena Baekhyun yang selama ini berusaha menghindar darinya terjebak duduk persis di hadapannya dengan gelas soju yang masih penuh.

"senang bertemu denganmu, Trainer Byun." Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun mendelik, "Chanyeol mau mati ya?!" tanpa sadar anak itu memekik. Chanyeol terkekeh. Kemudian berdiri dari bangkunya,

"perhatian semuanya, aku akan membuat lagu yang lebih baik dan bekerja lebih keras kedepannya, ah selain itu aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu,"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang menatapnya bingung,

"Bahwa aku dan trainer Byun sedang dalam hubungan pertunangan dan akan menikah bulan depan. Tolong tepuk tangannya!"

Seketika tempat itu menjadi riuh oleh tepuk tangan dan siulan dari staff yang lain.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk kembali, memelototinya dengan sengit, "Tidak ada aku di Julliard membuat otakmu bergeser ya?"

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian memandangi Baekhyun. bagaimana anak itu tidak berubah sedikitpun dalam lima tahun?

Baekhyun mengangkat gelasnya bersiap memasukkan soju ke dalam mulutnya sebelum Chanyeol mengambil gelasnya kemudian dengan kilat mengecup bibir anak itu.

"soju lebih besar kadarnya daripada Chilsung. Kau tahu itukan?"

Baekhyun cemberut. Kemudian mengambil cumi-cumi kering di depannya, mengigitnya dengan sadis.

"satu eskrim untuk menahan satu botol soju. Deal?" Baekhyun cemberut lagi.

"aku benci Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memikik kemudian menyimpan wajahnya di lipatan tangan.

Chanyeol mengusak kepala anak itu gemas,

"aku juga cinta denganmu kok, Baekhyun sayang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Itu bukan wine seperti di lagu ciptaanya._

 _Mereka juga tidak berpisah lagi seperti di lagu ciptaannya._

 _Jika Baekhyun mabuk Chanyeol bilang itu menggemaskan._

 _Jika Baekhyun mabuk Chanyeol akan memeluknya._

 _Jika Baekhyun mabuk dia akan aman di dalam lengan Chanyeol._

 _Jika Baekhyun mabuk Chanyeol akan menunggunya hingga sadar._

 _Jika Baekhyun mabuk-_ -

 _Baiklah, Chanyeol akan marah Jika Baekhyun mabuk._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _fin_**

 **a/n:** umm.. hai? jika kalian pernah membaca cerita ini sebelumnya, aku pernah mengirimkan tulisan ini untuk lomba I ChanBaek U. Dan tidak mengerti kenapa tulisan aneh ini bisa juara. Well, semoga kalian menyukainya!


End file.
